You will come back won't you?
by DreamingAboutLeoValdezForever
Summary: Six months. Annabeth's feelings for six months when Percy... a part of her, goes missing. She has nothing to hold onto and the amazing Annabeth's here to share her feelings. Six months, six chapters. But he will come back to her... eventually. She knows it.
1. Vanished

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hello people!**

**This is a percabeth fanfiction for six months when Percy was missing...**

**Considering the fact that it is my first attempt i don't consider it to be very good...**

**Everything's going to be from Annabeth's POV.**

**But just a review can be a piece of heaven for me! Thank you so much for reading this!**

**Ummm... I don't know why everybody does it because Rick Riordan certainly wouldn't sit on his computer the whole day and read fanfics, right? Plus I am a she. So... if everybody does maybe I should, too.**

**Naww! I don't own PJO!**

* * *

**First month- Vanished**

I miss him terribly.

_MY _Percy. Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon. Savior of Olympus. The ultimate hero. Our camp leader. Destroyer of Kronos. Bearer of the mark of Achilles. Seaweed Brain. Kelp Head. Someone for whom words just aren't enough.

When he was _gone, _I was frantic with worry. I hoped he would return and then we'd be together again.

But apparently, The Fates had some personal objection to my happiness.

It seemed like every time I thought that, yes, this will be permanent, it vanished. _Vanished. _Just like that.

I had thought that my father and I will be happy together. But then that stepmother of mine came and he vanished. _Vanished. _Just like that.

I had thought that Thalia and I would be best friends and she would always be there for me. But then she became a pine tree and after 5 years, when I finally got her back, she joined the Hunters of Artemis and she vanished. _Vanished. _Just like that.

I had thought that at least Luke would be something I would hold on to, and would make up for Thalia's loss. But then he joined Kronos and died a hero in the war and he vanished. _Vanished. _Just like that.

I had thought that I had found a friend at last in Silena. But then she turned a spy against us and sacrificed herself to die a hero and she vanished. _Vanished. _Just like that.

I had thought that my mother would help me and after the promise they made to Percy, finally be a mother to me. But then all the Olympians went silent and she vanished. _Vanished._ Just like that.

I had thought Percy would be my best friend, companion, boyfriend, soul mate all in one. But then after a perfectly normal night, in the morning he vanished. _Vanished._ Just like that.

Percy, oh, Percy. How I love you.

I was twelve when I met you and I knew that this was not going to be simple friendship. I knew that we were going to be best friends… and a small part of me was already sure that we were for each other. No matter what… I need you. Maybe I am one of those girls who cry over their lost love but I can spend an eternity crying for you… but you just have to be there. Now you're gone… _Vanished._ I search so hard for you… but you're not there.

I don't know what to-

No.

I _do know _what to do.

I am going to beat you up so hard that you won't recognize yourself. So you think it's funny? Leaving me without anything- no sign, no warning, no goodbyes- nothing. In the name of Zeus, I don't even know whether you're alive! No. Oh please, somebody who all bravely marches up to Olympus with an army to fight all the Titans and a horde of monsters can't die like this. Not like this… in this… this… so… un-hero-like way, so non-Percy-like way. Because that would be sad. Not annoying. You wouldn't miss a single chance to annoy me.

You wait Kelp Head. You knew that I would go mad without you and that's why you did this to me. You knew that I loved you the most and nothing would affect me as much as your absence would. And if you knew that much you should also have known that you are going to suffer_ so _much when you return.

This is the only thing which is letting me survive- my anger.

My anger at my father.

My anger at Thalia.

My anger at Luke.

My anger at Silena.

My anger at my mother.

My anger at Percy.

For vanishing. For getting _vanished._

But deep down I know that it was none of their fault that they couldn't be with me. It was none of their fault that they had to leave. It was none of their fault that they _vanished._

Still… Seaweed Brain, you will come back won't you?

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed it... oh, who the hell am I kidding? But angst isn't my thing... HUMOR it is... but I was itching to try this out... so...  
**

**Thanks, again! A review maybe?**

**-DJ**


	2. Numb

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hello people!**

**Second chapters here! **

**It's not very good because I wrote it in 14 minutes 34 seconds.**

**Dumb, huh?**

**Now here's Numb.**

**Rhyming… see?**

**Um, yeah… I'm RICK RIORDAN? Took you so long to figure that out! Just kidding!**

**Second month- Numb**

* * *

Two months. Two stinking, freaking, goddamit, dieing months. Because it's two months _without Percy._

I might sound like a teenage obsessed girl, no child of Athena… but it's true that my emotions have gone numb without him. Neither can I feel or express… Thank the Gods that I'm right now in the forests of Cleveland… Regardless to say, animals and plants don't require emotions. So, I can go on without eating food as I do and not _feel_ anything. Sleeping on the forest floor… Wearing ragged shorts… A ripped CHB t-shirt… Without books… Not smiling… This isn't me… because I'm not with Percy…

I'm numb and happy with it because anger… Anger let to hurt… Hurt led to pain… Pain for Percy was on such an unbearable scale.

All that I see now is hope. Dimming hope. With every passing second I become more convinced that I won't be able to find Percy. And I won't be able to find _me._ Tears. His name brings tears to my eyes. A few tears and I'm again numb.

How can the fates expect me to live without him? I think old age is affecting those three women. Helen without Paris. Juliet without Romeo. _Annabeth without Percy. _

The difference? I will find him. I won't let our story be another tragic romance. No. because even the fates know that absolutely no one willl be able to stop me from finding him. Aren't there enough tragic romances? I think it's time someone had a happy ending. Especially percy and me. Because we do deserve it. Saving the world? Is that such an easy job? Nope. It's time that we had a good happy ending.

There's just one problem: Percy you aren't here… !

You will come back… won't you?

* * *

**It was very small but when I write humor I keep on writing.**

**Please tell me it wasn't as bad as I think it was!**

**-DJ**


	3. Forever and Always

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hello people!**

**Now here's the third chapter, dedicated to AnnabethChase712 because she loves Taylor Swift and this is one of her favourite songs…**

**I know that it's not very good but… I'm in my initial stages… **

**Thanks for reading it!**

**If I was Rick Riordan then I would NOT have put Calypso with Leo... uuuuhhhhhh… he's mine jealous people!**

* * *

**Third month- Forever and Always**

I am back at Camp Half-Blood. Without you. Chiron called me back. We've all lost hope. Except me.

You stupid person! Who told you leave me? WHO DID? Why the hell are you not here with me? WHY?

I know you love me… You know I love you… Isn't that all it takes for a happy story to blossom?

Isn't it?

Isn't it?

I ask questions and no one answers them! I am a child of Athena and I don't like not knowing something! _I want you back!_

Come back! P-

Per-

It hurts to speak out your name… I can't even say your name without tears welling up in my eyes! See? See? I started crying again… right in the middle of- holy crap! I'm having dinner with everyone! Although no one pays much attention to me because they know I randomly start thinking about you like this… and forget everything else that exists around me…

I never had appetite since you left me… I leave my almost untouched dinner and no one stops me… they know it.

I run to the Poseidon cabin, climb onto your bed, and pull out your shirt. Then I let the tears come… soaking your shirt…

You might have torn yourself apart from me but NO ONE CAN MAKE ME STOP LOVING YOU. NO ONE.

I will you love you forever and always… The day before you disappeared…

"I will love you forever and always, Wise Girl… You know I will…" Those were your exact words.

_Once upon a time,_

_I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye_

The day you regained consciousness, a Tuesday, when you saw me for the first time…

_And we caught onto something_

_I hold onto the night,_

Innumerable nights… I dreamt about you and I know that you did you too…

_You looked me in the eye_

_And told me you loved me_

The underwater kiss… You telling me I love you…

_You just kidding?_

'_Cause it seems to me, this thing is breaking down_

I knew that I couldn't get that lucky… But I hoped that it was reality… Then you disappeared…

_We almost never speak_

_I don't feel welcome anymore_

We haven't spoken to each other since 3 months… Because you're not there! If you return… will you still love me? Welcome me?

_Baby, what happened, please tell me?_

'_Cause one second it was perfect, now you're half way out the door_

Tell me, please… Why are you not there? Are you upset with me? Is it something I did or said? You were perfectly okay when you last kissed me and went to sleep in your cabin… in the morning you weren't there… now after conquering the world and my heart, you are not there…

_And I stare at the phone,_

_He still hasn't called_

And I stare at the door… You still haven't come…

_And then you feel so low you can't feel nothing at all_

_And you flashback to when he said forever and always_

And now all that I can feel is numbness and pain… and I remember the last time we met… _**forever and always**_

_Oh, and it rains in your bedroom_

_Everything is wrong_

Oh, and the tears come like heavy rains… Can anything be right without you?

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

'_Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

You're not here… you are gone… when you said that you'll be with me _**forever and always**_

PERCY. You told me… You did! Please come back… I never knew I could love so hard… I love you… And whatever I said I'll do to you… I won't… I promise… Just come back… Please?

Seaweed Brain… you will come back won't you?

* * *

**PLESAE REVIEW! PLEASE? PRETTY PLEASE?**

**And yeah, you can message me! I'll always reply to a PM!**

**Thanks!**

**-DJ**


End file.
